Rescapés : une redoutable Expiation
by WoR
Summary: Mesdames et messieurs, bienvenue aux soixante-quinzièmes Hunger Games ! Que les Jeux commencent ! "Fermant les yeux, il s'imprègne de cette atmosphère lourde de promesses. Promesses de pleurs, de sang, de tripes, de désespoirs et de cauchemars. Oui, certains sont terrifiés. Mais d'autres, comme lui, ne peuvent imaginer quoi que ce soit de plus excitant."
1. Introduction

******WARNING :** Majeurs spoilers des tome 1, 2 et possiblement 3. En fait, ils sont en gros spoiler dans ma note d'auteure et c'est tout, mais... Voilà. C'est la vie.

**DISCLAIMER :** La trilogie des Hunger Games ne m'appartient pas. Je sais, quelle tragédie. Par contre, les cookies en train de cuire dans mon four et la bouteille de vodka qui traîne dans mon congélateur depuis six mois sont entièrement ma propriété. Et je les donne à _personne_ !

* * *

Welcome, welcome ! :)

Eh oui. Nouvelle histoire, nouvelle aventure, nouveau défi... Je me lance... encore ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, pour ceux qui suivent Châtiés, elle reste ma priorité, et cela ne changera pas. Cette fic est pour mes moments libres, quand mon envie d'action et de sang devient trop forte et que j'ai besoin de me défouler un peu... mouahaha !

Alors alors. Certains le savent déjà, cette histoire portent sur les 75ièmes Hunger Games. Oui, oui, la troisième Expiation dans laquelle Katniss et Peeta ont participé. Mais dans ma version à moi, tous les deux n'ont en réalité jamais participé aux Jeux. Ils sont sains et saufs dans le district Douze, Peeta avec sa pita et Katniss avec son Gale. En fait, dans cette fic, les évènements des trois tomes des HG ne sont absolument pas pris en compte. Je n'utiliserai aucun des anciens vainqueurs des livres (non, pas de Peeta, pas de Katniss, pas d'Haymitch, pas de Finnick, pas de Johanna... PERSONNE !). Parce que. J'aime utiliser des personnages originaux. X)

Ce sont donc les soixante-quinzièmes Hunger Games, avec des anciens vainqueurs de ma sauce (et de celle de certains autres gentils créateurs) qui se retrouveront dans une arène pour s'affronter jusqu'à ce qu'un seul en sorte vivant. Donc oui, je garde la même règle spéciale d'Expiation du tome deux. Juste pas les personnages. Des questions ?

Ce chapitre ne sert que de guide des tributs, parce que je tiens à vous prévenir à l'avance, la fic va être un peu... bordélique. Certains tributs, on verra à peine. Il y a des noms lancés ici et là sans trop d'informations supplémentaires... Donc voilà. Je mets ici les informations de bases qu'il faut avoir. Le style de cette fic sera très différent de Châtiés. Déjà, elle est à la troisième personne. Ensuite, elle est vingt-quatre point de vue, et pourtant... pas. Et finalement, elle va être beaucoup plus courte et... Bref, vous verrez bien. ;)

Je n'ai pas de correctrice pour cette histoire, donc toutes les fautes sont les miennes, milles excuses si vous en trouvez. J'ai tout de même ma fidèle bêta d'opinion, la fantastique Ljay Odair, que je remercie infiniment de me soutenir dans ce nouveau projet.

* * *

**District 1**

Gohur Serrinhan – Femme – 53 ans – Gagnante des 40e HG

Kell Landveer – Homme – 22 ans – Gagnant des 71e HG

**District 2**

Shaylee Winthrop – Femme – 59 ans – Gagnante des 34e HG

Payne Witold – Homme – 23 ans – Gagnant des 67e HG

**District 3**

Dilwen Siwan – Femme – 20 ans – Gagnante des 73e HG

Arzen Hammer – Homme – 86 ans – Gagnant des 7e HG

**District 4**

Lateefah Galloway – Femme – 44 ans – Gagnante des 49e HG

Lyall Seymour – Homme – 61 ans – Gagnant des 30e HG

**District 5**

Maret Finley – Femme – 66 ans – Gagnante des 26e HG

Valerade de Toleda – Homme – 32 ans – Gagnant des 60e HG

**District 6**

Medea Juxleben – Femme – 25 ans – Gagnante des 68e HG

Griffin Erwin – Homme – 74 ans – Gagnant des 21e HG

**District 7**

Fayne Neellak – Femme – 23 ans – Gagnante des 69e HG

Naïzer Sharr – Homme – 31 ans – Gagnant des 62e HG

**District 8**

Anamye Horme – Femme – 48 ans – Gagnante des 42e HG

Siruis Storm – Homme – 33 ans – Gagnant des 58e HG

**District 9**

Graziella Suarez – Femme – 24 ans – Gagnante des 66e HG

Wren Keene – Homme – 54 ans – Gagnant des 35e HG

**District 10**

Kayla Tenoportis – Femme – 37 ans – Gagnante des 54e HG

Zephor Flickerson – Homme – 67 ans – Gagnant des 23e HG

**District 11**

Olia Loram – Femme – 36 ans – Gagnante des 56e HG

Krasny Medved – Homme – 44 ans – Gagnant des 48e HG

**District 12**

Grimwyn Ackho – Femme – 19 ans – Fille de Draze Ackho

Draze Ackho – Homme – 43 ans – Gagnant des 50e HG

* * *

Petites spécifications : Kell, Payne, Arzen, Maret, Naïzer, Kayla, Zephor et Krasny sont des mentors que j'ai repris de ma fic Châtiés: les Jeux du Capitole. Shaylee, Lateefah, Lyall et Wren viennent eux de ma fic Survivre: 35e Jeux de la Faim. Griffin vient de la fic de Sorcikator, Sacrifiés: la première Expiation. Et finalement, Fayne vient de la fic de Ljay Odair, L'honneur du guerrier. Je tiens aussi à spécifier que je l'ai prise car j'avais envie de l'avoir dans ma fic, mais ça ne veut absolument pas dire qu'elle sera la vainqueur dans la fic de Jay.

Merci ValentinMVP, Zod'a Quatique, MonsterMaster, Solène, Carnivore-Encore, Manoirmalfoys, Sorcikator, Aeringue, Jun-Fuu, Celine22 et Itsy Bitsy pour leur tribut !

On se revoit au prochain chapitre !


	2. Compte à rebours

Reeeee-bonjour ! J'attends vos avis sur ce premier chapitre avec impatience, en espérant ne pas décevoir... X) *et si vous vous demandez, oui, je stresse à mort* (à titre d'information, la longueur des chapitres sera probablement très irrégulière)

Enjooooy ~~

* * *

**RESCAPÉS : UNE REDOUTABLE EXPIATION  
**

* * *

- Mesdames et messieurs, bienvenue aux soixante-quinzièmes Hunger Games ! Que les Jeux _commencent_ !

Tout est... noir. Humide, froid, sinistre. Effrayant, pour certains. Il peut presque sentir la peur qui suinte de leurs pores et empeste l'air comme un nuage de pollution, masquant tout le reste. Un parfum putride et sale qui ne fait qu'empirer plus les secondes passent.

Fermant les yeux, il s'imprègne de cette atmosphère lourde de promesses. Promesses de pleurs, de sang, de tripes, de désespoirs et de cauchemars. Oui, certains sont terrifiés. Mais d'autres, comme lui, ne peuvent imaginer quoi que ce soit de plus excitant.

Il n'y a que les chiffres qui sont visibles. Fluorescents, ils flottent au-dessus de leur tête. Cinquante-six, cinquante-cinq, cinquante-quatre... Ils ont des lampes-torches au front, mais personne n'ose ouvrir la sienne. Après tout, c'est de révéler leur position. La noirceur opaque est autant une protection qu'un danger mortel.

À sa gauche, il croit entendre la respiration saccadée d'un tribut. À sa droite, c'est le silence complet. Son corps frémit et un sourire avide d'action étire ses lèvres.

Quarante-trois, quarante-deux, quarante et un...

**.**

**.**

_– Au soixante-quinzième anniversaire, afin de rappeler aux rebelles que même les plus forts d'entre eux ne sauraient l'emporter sur le Capitole, les tributs mâles et femelles de chaque district seront moissonnés parmi les vainqueurs survivants._

_La voix de Snow est grave, sérieuse. Cérémonieuse. Payne écarquille les yeux, montre ses dents blanches et bien alignées dans un macabre sourire. Il entrecroise ses mains, sautille presque sur place, alors que l'écran s'éteint._

_L'ancien vainqueur se répète les paroles encore et encore jusqu'à la moisson. Comme un mantra, il les chante, il les fredonne, il les chuchote. Comme dans l'extase d'un orgasme, il les souffle, les gémit et les crie._

_Puis c'est enfin le jour J, la grande révélation. L'hôtesse plonge la main dans l'immense boule de verre. Il se souvient de son ancienne moisson, quand il s'est porté volontaire. Il ne peut pas, cette fois. Règle spéciale des Expiations, le volontariat est interdit. _

_– Moi, moi, moi, ne peut s'empêcher de supplier le jeune homme. Encore une fois. Oh, je vous en prie. Encore une fois._

_S'il ne peut pas participer, il mourra de déception. À coup sûr._

_– Et l'heureux élu est… Payne Witold !_

**.**

**.**

Une explosion, un flash. Des murs de granites, des crevasses, des piolets éparpillés au sol, de l'eau qui dégouline de partout en petits ruisseaux, un drôle de lézard blanchâtre qui rampe au plafond, vingt-quatre tributs placés en un cercle parfait… En quelques secondes à peine de lumière, Payne enregistre tout.

Un morceau de chair visqueux et gluant atterrit sur son épaule. À sa droite, il reconnait le grand noir du Onze, impassible malgré le sang du tribut venant de se suicider qui l'éclabousse.

Puis, c'est à nouveau la noirceur totale. L'air est encore plus lourd qu'avant. Payne sort sa langue, se lèche les lèvres avec gourmandise. Il ne peut retenir son gloussement d'excitation.

Ça y est. Enfin. Un festin pour cannibales, une célébration ultime… C'est le jeu du plus fort, du plus résistant, du plus déterminé, du plus _sadique_… Il est à nouveau dans les _Hunger Games_ ~ !

Il frétille, frémit, palpite, vibre… Il a hâte. Si, si, si… _si_ hâte !

**.**

**.**

_Il n'est pas surpris quand son nom est tiré au sort. Siruis Storm est le seul vainqueur mâle de son district. Il est content, même. Lui qui se cherchait une bonne raison de mourir, de mettre fin à ses jours après tant d'années de misères. Il n'existe de meilleures excuses que celle-ci._

_Retourner dans les Jeux, survivre alors que vingt-trois autres meurent… à nouveau ? Non merci._

_Il rejoint Alkyone Pekk, l'hôtesse du district huit avec qui il travaille depuis des années comme mentor. Il se tient droit, pour la première fois depuis si longtemps. Il se sent en paix. Heureux, presque. Si seulement c'était possible pour lui. Mais depuis sa victoire aux cinquante-huitièmes Jeux, rien ne va. Rien n'ira plus jamais. Tel est le sort des vainqueurs._

_Il l'a compris, l'a accepté. Mais refuse de le subir plus longtemps._

_Il se souvient la mort de sa partenaire de district. Elle le protégeait. Lui, minable gamin de seize ans qui ne comprenait rien au monde, qui ne méritait certainement pas de vivre à sa place. _

_Il se demande encore comment il a gagné, la première fois. Elle était là, à ses pieds, mourante. Le carrière s'est tourné vers lui, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, déjà convaincu de sa victoire._

_Sauf que c'est Siruis qui a gagné. Qui a été acclamé par le Capitole. Par Panem. Par son district. Par sa famille._

_Quand il descendra de sa plaque, quand il se fera exploser, quand ses membres se répandront dans la corne en la tachant d'une macabre couleur écarlate… Il sait que personne n'applaudira, cette fois. Que personne ne l'acclamera. Mais ce n'est pas grave._

_Car il ne sera plus là._

**.**

**.**

Vingt-huit, vingt-sept, vingt-six…

Le vieillard penche la tête, se balance sur ses pieds avec un petit sifflotement. Son cerveau lui lance des signaux de panique, les uns après les autres. « Danger, danger ! » lui crie-t-il désespérément. Mais c'est peine perdue. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'Arzen ne comprend plus ce qui l'entoure, n'arrive plus à écouter son cerveau afin de réagir de façon appropriée.

Il trouve bien qu'il y a un silence un peu lourd, certes, mais rien d'alarmant. Et c'est vrai que la noirceur opaque est embêtante, mais… c'est aussi plutôt amusant. Il promène une main devant ses yeux et glousse quand strictement rien ne semble bouger.

Son regard croise les chiffres lumineux au plafond. Un frisson le parcourt de la tête aux pieds, comme une longue vague qui le traverse en amenant terreur et souvenirs enfouis. Qui le traumatise à la vitesse de l'éclair.

L'explosion le fait sursauter, et d'un coup il se recroqueville sur sa plaque, les mains sur les oreilles. Ses doigts touchent la fabrique d'un bandeau autour de son crâne, il rouvre les yeux, aperçoit son entourage dans l'éclairage des brèves flammes.

Les Jeux. Il est dans les Jeux. Les Jeux, les Jeux, les… Jeux ?

Sa respiration s'accélère, son pantalon s'humidifie d'un coup, il tremble de tout son corps.

Oh. _Oh_.

Encore. Encore une fois. L'arène. La corne. La puanteur du sang et de la pisse. L'expression horrifiée, effrayée, presque caricaturales des adversaires juste avant leur mort.

Non, non, non… C'est encore sa tête qui lui joue des tours. On ne cesse de lui répéter qu'il perd la tête, après tout. Elle doit être perdue en ce moment même. Loin, loin de lui. Inatteignable. Mais quelqu'un aura la gentillesse de la trouver, de la lui redonner. Et alors tout ira bien.

Tout cela est faux. Irréel. Impossible.

N'est-ce pas ?

D'une main tremblante, il appuie sur l'interrupteur. Et sa lampe frontale s'allume.

**.**

**.**

_– Mr Hammer, vous m'écoutez ?_

_– Je veux bien regardez la télévision, oui._

_Le styliste soupire, le front plissé, et force un sourire patient sur ses lèvres. Arzen Hammer va mourir au bain de sang, il n'en doute aucunement. Pauvre bonhomme, se retrouver dans les Hunger Games à quatre-vingt six ans. Il se demande si expliquer les règles vaut même la peine. Mais qui sait, peut-être cela lui sauvera-t-il la vie. Qui est-il pour juger ?_

_– Le fonctionnement de l'arène est un peu différent cette année, commence-t-il à expliquer d'un ton sérieux. Il existe cinq niveaux afin de se rendre à la surface – ce qui veut probablement dire que l'arène est entièrement souterraine. Pour accéder à un niveau, il faut un certain nombre de morts. _

_Arzen se met à chantonner distraitement, et Floran se passe une main sur le visage, désespéré. C'est peine perdue. Il fait cela pour rien. Sa mentor raconte qu'il était un homme très cultivé, plein de sagesse et de bonnes paroles, avant. Cette époque est incontestablement révolue._

_Il soupire à nouveau, puis reprends la parole d'une voix morne._

_– Les premiers et deuxièmes niveaux requièrent huit morts chacun, le troisième en demande quatre et le quatrième, trois. Le tout dernier survivant peut alors rejoindre le cinquième niveau, qui est à l'air libre, et ainsi embarquer à bord de l'hovercraft. À chaque fois qu'un niveau sera atteint, des passages s'ouvriront pour monter plus haut. Plus vous monterez de niveau, plus les conditions de l'environnement s'amélioreront._

_Le jeune styliste sourit tristement et s'empare de la main ridée d'Arzen – témoignage d'une vie longuement vécue – pour un adieu sans paroles._

_Le vieillard s'est endormi._

**.**

**.**

Quinze, quatorze, treize…

Une lueur à sa droite, trois plaques plus loin. Elle reconnait Arzen, leur doyen, le plus vieux des vainqueurs, le sage qui les a tous aidé d'une façon ou d'une autre suite à leurs Jeux. Il vient d'allumer sa lampe-torche.

Immédiatement, d'autres font de même. Ceux qui cherchent la bagarre, ceux qui veulent être reconnus par leurs alliés, ceux qui ont l'intention de se battre, ceux qui se savent assez forts, assez entraînés. Ceux qui se sentent prêts au bain de sang qui s'annonce.

Payne, bien sûr, le carrière du district Deux. Il est directement en face d'elle, à l'autre bout de la grotte. Puis son allié Lucky, qui a un sourire goguenard en observant ses adversaires. Wren Keene aussi, à deux plaques de Lucky. Sa lumière éclaire la pauvre jeune fille du Douze à sa gauche, qui semble terrorisée.

Progressivement, la grotte s'illumine de milles feux alors que les lampes torches sont secouées de gauche à droite, de haut en bas.

Anamye n'allume pas la sienne.

À quarante-huit ans, avec une santé défaillante et une inaptitude à toutes formes de combats, elle a peu d'espoirs. Autant ne pas être une proie facile, un gibier à ciel ouvert. Car c'est ce qu'elle est, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle tente de se faire aussi petite que possible, les mains tremblantes et la respiration accélérée. Le décompte est presque au bout. Elle ignore comment agir. Elle ignore comment penser. Elle a perdu le contrôle.

Tout ce dont elle a conscience sont les larmes de ses fils – ses triplés –, alors qu'ils lui ont dit adieu.

Au moins, ils sont saufs. Hors de danger, maintenant qu'ils ont dix-huit ans.

Anamye peut mourir en paix. Car soyons réalistes. Elle sait très bien qu'elle n'a aucune chance de gagner. Pas contre Payne au sourire sadique, ou Lucky avec sa chance légendaire, ou Lateefah avec son sang froid redoutable, ou Krasny avec son imposante carrure…

Oh, faîtes qu'elle ne souffre pas trop. Faîtes que ce soit rapide. Faîtes que ses fils puissent être fiers qu'elle ait été leur mère. Faîtes que…

La lame lui traverse le torse d'un bout à l'autre, brutalement, et elle bascule vers l'arrière avec une expression de surprise grotesque.

Trois, deux, un…

Zéro ?

Trop tard.

**.**

**.**

_Ils échangent un sourire triste, crispé, déjà nostalgique. Mari et femme, père et mère… Les deux réalisent que ceci est leur dernier contact, leur dernière conversation, leur dernier baiser, leur dernier… tout._

_La réalisation les frappe en même temps alors que leur regard se croise. Elle sur l'estrade, lui perdu dans la marée humaine qui constitue le district Huit. Leurs enfants, leurs trois fils chéris, vont être orphelins._

_Si tôt. Trop tôt._

_Alors qu'elle va mourir dans l'arène, dans la violence et l'horreur, lui va expirer dans son lit, dans la souffrance de son cancer qui l'affaiblit de jour en jour._

_C'est inéluctable et pourtant inacceptable. C'est l'injustice à son plus fort._

_Alors ils se sourient, car c'est tout ce qu'ils possèdent, maintenant. Les regrets, les rêves, les espoirs… Tout cela est perdu. Tout cela, c'est leurs enfants qui devront l'assumer. Qui devront grandir seuls, abandonnés à cause de la cruauté du Capitole, mais surtout celle… de la vie._

_Anamye ferme les yeux, prend une profonde inspiration._

_Pour eux, elle se battra. Et pour eux, elle mourra._

**.**

**.**

Ils ne sont que des marionnettes. De pauvres créatures sans aucun pouvoir, sans aucun droit, sans aucune chance. Regardez-les se débattre pour vivre, pour survivre. Ne sont-ils pas pitoyables ?

Le Haut-Juge ricane du haut de son piédestal. Il est le roi, le maître, le dieu de cette arène. Et grâce à ses pantins, ce spectacle sera magistral. Inoubliable. Redoutable.

Êtes-vous prêts ~ ? Prêts au _massacre_.


	3. Bain de sang

Hey les cocos ! Voici la suite ! Chapitre un peu plus long ce coup-ci ;) Merci à tous de vos chaleureuses reviews, ça fait vraiment super plaisir :)

Solène : Yoh Soso ! X) Merci de tes reviews ! Contente de revoir la fangirl en toi ! mdr Pourquoi je le renvois dans l'arène ? Parce que j'ai des problèmes mentaux... t'en fais pas, j'ai bien l'intention de le mentionner à ma psy. Moi aussi je vais pleurer si Wren meurt. *dixit la fille qui prend les décisions dans cette fic* Et... pourquoooooi tout le monde déteste Shaylee ? O_O Quoi, elle était sensée restée célib et en deuil TOUTE sa vie ? Non mais... laissez-là vivre sa vie un peu !

Aurore : De un, j'aime ton pseudo... je sais pas si c'est ton vrai prénom, mais... j'aime ! :3 (bon après, y'en a qui comprendront pourquoi, mdr) De deux, merci de ta review ! Je suis trop trop contente que tu aimes, et que tu lises aussi Survivre et Châtiés *-* Ça fait super plaisir à entendre. Et pas besoin d'avoir honte, je comprends ! Tu laisses des reviews quand ça te vient, t'inquiète pas ! X) En espérant peut-être avoir de tes nouvelles ? *quoi, c'est contradictoire ?* mdrr

Je voulais aussi donner quelques spécifications. Tout d'abord, l'idée de l'arène ne vient pas de moi c'est de l'immense génie de Ljay Odair, qui franchement serait une célébrité si le métier de Haut Juge existait dans la vraie vie. Et sinon, il n'y aura pas de système de sponsor pour cette fic. Le/la vainqueur est déjà choisi(e), toute la fic est planifiée à l'avance, il ne me reste plus qu'à écrire :) (aussi, je vous conseille de chercher "piolet" sur google, parce que je suis nulle en description d'armes T_T)

Enjoy ! Et n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis ! Oh, et je vous préviens, l'avant dernière partie du chapitre n'est pas conseillée aux âmes sensibles.

* * *

**RESCAPÉS : UNE REDOUTABLE EXPIATION**

* * *

Hé, hé, hé… Il en a eu une !

Il lâche la pique, déjà épuisé par l'effort fourni. Les yeux écarquillés, un rire lui échappe, sec et incrédule. Du sang coule lentement de la bouche d'Anamye et il recule d'un pas, de deux, de...

Il s'écroule au sol, sa lampe roule au loin, sa main atterrie sur quelque de moue et chaud. Poisseux. Il sait. C'est un corps. Un autre mort. Il rit encore, se laisse tomber sur le dos et ferme les yeux.

Ha, ha. Encore un cauchemar. Une hallucination. Ha. Parfois, il se demande pourquoi il continue les drogues. Au départ, c'était pour ne plus rêver, pour ne plus revivre ses Jeux, ou ceux de ses protégés. Morts, tous morts. Tous, tous, tous.

Mais avec les drogues sont venues les hallucinations, et avec les hallucinations sont venus les morts. Les Jeux. Les gamins si désespérés, si faibles, si ignorants, si… fragiles. Dans ses hallucinations, il se laisse emporter à une cruauté sordide, parfois.

Comme maintenant.

Il a tué. Il a tué tant de fois, dans sa tête. Il est un monstre. Il est brisé. Il est… perdu.

Des larmes coulent sur ses joues, son nez se retrouve bouché par la morve, le forçant à ouvrir la bouche. Grande comme un poisson. Il se demande s'il n'est pas un poisson rouge qui se promène dans son bocal, d'une extrémité à l'autre car il oublie au fur et à mesure. Il fait tout en boucle, comme pour la première fois.

Sauf que Griffin n'oublie pas, lui.

Elle est forte, cette hallucination. Si réaliste, si grotesque, si morbide, si douloureuse. Si vraie.

Il tente de se souvenir de ce qu'il a pris. N'y arrive pas. Les yeux toujours fermés, il écoute les bruits de combats, les hurlements de souffrance au loin. La tête confortablement installée sur le ventre d'un cadavre, il se laisse bercer par cette ambiance familière. Cette ambiance qui l'habite depuis cinquante-quatre ans.

Que ce soit hallucination ou réalité, ça ne fait plus aucune différence pour lui.

Il est toujours dans un cauchemar.

**.**

**.**

_– Veuillez accueillir Griffin Erwin, vainqueur des vingt-et-unièmes Jeux et tribut du district Six ! s'exclame Caesar avec enthousiasme._

_Quelqu'un le pousse dans le dos, et comme dans un rêve, il prend place dans le fauteuil à gauche du célèbre animateur des Hunger Games. Malgré lui, il tremble de façon incontrôlable et renverse le verre d'eau de Caesar. Celui-ci secoue la main comme pour dire que ce n'est pas grave alors que les spectateurs éclatent de rire devant sa maladresse._

_Il est en manque. Il n'a rien pris depuis cinq jours et ça commence à se ressentir._

_– Alors mon cher, comment allez-vous ? s'enquiert gentiment Caesar. Prêt pour l'aventure ?_

_Il reste silencieux, la sueur s'accumule sur son front, son cou, mouille son costume. Heureusement que sa veste est noire. Il tape du pied nerveusement. Son mal de tête semble de pire en pire._

_– Ah… Cela doit être bien étrange, n'est-ce pas ? L'idée de retourner dans les Jeux. Je me souviens des vôtres d'ailleurs ! Je n'étais qu'un gamin, je crois que ce sont les premiers que j'ai suivi avec avidité. La _triade_… ce nom me donne encore des frissons ! Votre trio avait une popularité monstre durant vos Jeux !_

_Un murmure d'acquiescement traverse les auditeurs, un soupir plein de nostalgie pour une mémorable année des Jeux. _

_– Ah, le combat final entre la meute de carrières et la triade… ! Je m'en souviendrai toujours. Je ne doute pas que votre expérience vous sera fort utile dans l'arène, n'est-ce pas ? continue Caesar sans se démonter._

_Mais Griffin l'écoute à peine. Tout cela est une époque révolue. Oui, il était jeune, beau, fort. Il se croyait invincible. Mais s'il avait su les douleurs qui viennent avec la victoire… il aurait laissé ses adversaires le tuer. Sans aucune hésitation._

_Il est pris d'un spasme douloureux. La bouche pâteuse, il ne peut que penser à ses drogues. Être lucide est trop douloureux. Trop réel. Trop accablant. Trop effrayant._

_Il veut ses drogues !_

_Sans même s'en rendre compte, il se met à sangloter, supplier, délirer…_

_Il se fait traîner hors de la scène, peu conscient de ce qui l'entoure. Quelqu'un l'assied dans un banc. Une femme à la blouse blanche se penche devant lui avec un sourire rassurant. _

_– Tout va bien. Voilà ce que vous voulez, Mr. Erwin. Tout va bien._

_Et elle enfonce une aiguille dans son bras._

**.**

**.**

C'est l'anarchie.

Tout se déroule si vite, elle a du mal à suivre. Comme la première fois qu'elle s'est retrouvée dans l'arène. Mais ce coup-ci, c'est pire. Car tous… tous savent déjà à quoi s'attendre, tous savent quelles sont les meilleurs stratégies, tous connaissent les forces et faiblesses des autres.

Elle descend de sa plaque en trébuchant, s'accroupit pour se faire aussi invisible que possible. Les jets de lumières des lampes-torches éclairent aléatoirement les visages et les armes. Toutes les mêmes. Des piolets, pour respecter le thème de l'arène. Et il n'y a aucun autre équipement. Ni aliments, ni couvertures, ni eau... Rien. Sauf les armes et eux, les tributs.

Un cri inhumain la fait sursauter au milieu du vacarme ambiant. Près d'elle, trop près. Elle reconnait cette voix. Ses yeux s'agrandissent d'horreur et elle se relève d'un bond. La tribut du Trois file à côté d'elle, la bouscule dans sa course effrénée sans un regard en arrière pour le massacre qui se déroule dans la grotte. Elle se faufile dans un petit passage rocheux et disparaît rapidement.

Graziella aimerait la suivre plus que tout, mais ses yeux viennent de se poser sur une scène sortie de ses pires cauchemars. Une scène si normale pour les Hunger Games, et pourtant si répugnante qu'elle est prise d'un haut le cœur.

Le tribut du Cinq, celui surnommé El Monstro, rit à gorge déployée au dessus de Medea. Elle hurle, encore et encore, alors qu'il lui coupe les doigts. Un à la fois.

Chop. Chop. _Chop_.

Elle ne voit rien d'autre qu'eux. Que la pauvre tribut à la merci de ce psychopathe. Dans un coin de son cerveau, elle sait que les combats font rage entre certains alors que d'autres s'enfuient sans demander leurs restes.

Mais elle est pétrifiée. Tétanisée sur place. Elle qui se croyait prête car elle avait déjà vécu l'arène, déjà survécu à ses horreurs. Car elle avait même eu à tuer son propre allié afin de sortir vainqueur. Mais non. Peu importe le nombre de fois où elle se retrouvera dans les Hunger Games…

Elle ne sera jamais prête.

Elle se demande même si la première fois n'est pas la plus facile. Ils sont tous innocents, alors. Aucun d'entre eux n'a tué, les meurtres sont malhabiles, bégayants par leur peu d'expérience.

Mais dans cette édition… Ils savent tous ce qu'est le sentiment de prendre une vie. Ils sont tous marqués, instables, assoiffés de sang. Bien malgré eux.

Elle se secoue alors que Medea sanglote. Qu'il arrête, qu'il arrête, qu'il arrête, semble-t-elle supplier.

Qu'il _arrête_ !

Graziella s'avance d'un pas, puis d'un autre. Elle se remet enfin en mouvement. Du coin de l'œil, elle repère un piolet, se précipite dans sa direction. Elle tend la main, tente de s'en emparer, mais un coup de poing dans la mâchoire l'écrase au sol brutalement.

Kayla claque de la langue avec un petit mouvement de tête désapprobateur. Aux pieds de la redoutable tribut du Dix, Graziella tremble intérieurement. Elle recule et cherche aveuglément une arme avec ses mains.

– Grazie, Grazie… la sermonne Kayla. Tu es si jolie pourtant… Comme c'est dommage.

La catin des Jeux se penche au-dessus de Graziella, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle se lèche la lèvre inférieure et lui fait un clin d'œil.

– Si je ne devais pas jouer la baby-sitter pour El Monstro là-bas, j'aurais pris le temps de m'amuser avec toi avant de te tuer, soupire-t-elle.

Elle se redresse, lève son piolet bien haut. La lame au bout du manche étincelle sous la lueur de sa lampe. Son sourire carnassier promet nombres de cauchemars pour les spectateurs.

Graziella lui donne un violent coup de pied au tibia et roule sur le côté dès qu'elle est libérée. Elle n'entend plus que ses halètements et son sang qui bat dans ses tempes. Elle dérape en essayant de se remettre sur pieds et s'accroche à une plaque non loin avec un petit cri désespéré. Elle peut entendre le grognement de Kayla directement derrière elle.

Elle se retourne d'un bond, frappant à l'aveuglette. Son poing entre en contact avec la lame, un glapissement lui échappe alors que le sang gicle. Kayla ricane et fait tourner la lourde arme dans ses mains habiles.

La jeune fille recule précipitamment, et bientôt son dos percute la paroi rocheuse. Du bout des doigts, elle croit toucher un glaçon juste à sa gauche. Elle arrive à le décrocher et le lance de toutes ses forces en direction de Kayla.

Elle manque largement son coup.

Non, non, non. Elle ne peut pas mourir ! Pas comme ça ! Pas dans les Jeux ! Elle ne peut pas…

La catin arque un sourcil, et sans lui laisser plus de temps, enfonce la petite lame attachée au bout du manche dans son cou. Elle cherche un souffle maintenant inaccessible tant bien que mal. Son visage se crispe, convulse... Sa bouche se remplit du goût métallique de son sang. Elle agite les bras en vain, griffant l'air, et finalement s'affaisse. Sa tête tombe, son cou glisse le long du manche de l'arme. Kayla a un moue mi-dégoûtée, mi-appréciative, et retire le piolet d'un coup sec.

Avec un clin d'œil en direction du cadavre, elle lèche la lame.

– Je savais bien que tu goûterais délicieux, ronronne-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Et une de moins.

**.**

**.**

_– Est-ce que ça va ?_

_– Hein ?_

_Medea relève la tête avec surprise. Ses grands yeux bleus sont injectés de sang et d'énormes cernes les soulignent. Elle tremble de tout son corps et sa peau grisâtre est complètement moite. Elle passe une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux plaqués contre son front._

_– Est-ce que ça va ? réitère Graziella avec une mine compatissante._

_– Oh. C'est rien, juste… sevrage forcé. Les Juges sont des connards, répond Medea avec un petit rire amer._

_– À qui le dis-tu !_

_Grazie s'assied à côté de la jeune femme et les deux observent la salle d'entraînement dans un silence confortable. L'instructeur des camouflages leur lance un regard atterré avant de pousser un gros soupir et de s'éloigner. Une commotion attire leur attention dans la section des armes de jet. Valerade, le tribut du Cinq, tient la fille du Douze par la gorge tout en riant comme un maniaque. Immédiatement, d'autres tributs interviennent pour les séparer. _

_– J'ai hâte de tomber sur ta jolie minette dans l'arène ! On va _tellement_ s'amuser ! proclame El Monstro alors qu'il est tiré au loin._

_Medea frissonne de plus belle et passe ses bras autour de ses genoux en se mordant la lèvre._

_– Peu importe ce qu'il va m'arriver… j'espère que je ne finirai pas entre les mains de ce dingue, murmure-t-elle faiblement._

_Graziella acquiesce sombrement et pianote des doigts sur le sol. _

_– Tu sais… commence-t-elle d'une voix hésitante, prenant son courage à deux mains. Pour éviter de se faire prendre par lui… Le meilleur moyen c'est peut-être d'être en alliance ? Pour se protéger mutuellement..._

_– Tu te rends compte que je suis une droguée en manque qui risque d'être un poids lourd plus qu'autre chose s'ils continuent de me sevrer, n'est-ce pas ? l'interrompt Medea d'un ton sceptique. _

_– Je sais. Mais t'es la seule en qui j'ai le moindrement confiance._

_– Pourquoi ? Y'a le groupe de Naïzer qui est pas mal, non ? Si tu proposais, peut-être…_

_– Je les connais pas. Mais toi, si. Medea… Je veux t'avoir comme alliée._

_Les deux échangent un long regard, et finalement Medea hoche la tête doucement._

_– D'accord. Alliées, alors._

_Graziella lui adresse un sourire empli de soulagement. Elle ne sera pas seule. Et elle fera tout pour que ça reste le cas._

_C'est Medea et elle contre le monde, maintenant._

**.**

**.**

Il est à peine descendu de sa plaque que Payne l'attaque. La lame lui érafle l'épaule et il grogne, reculant d'un pas. Le carrière du Deux lui lance un sourire étincelant sous sa lampe-torche. Il manipule le piolet avec une aise inquiétante.

Krasny évite les attaques de justesse, moins souple et moins rapide que Payne. Le sang du tribut suicidé lui picote l'œil gauche, il s'essuie le visage et reçoit une autre blessure au ventre, heureusement superficielle.

Payne éclate d'un rire enchanté. Il continue de lui tourner autour, comme un chat s'amusant avec sa souris. Sans une arme, Krasny sait qu'il n'a aucune chance.

– BAISSE-TOI ! ordonne soudain une voix dans son dos.

Il s'exécute immédiatement, reconnaissant Naïzer, et un piolet siffle au dessus de la tête. Payne bloque l'attaque de justesse et agrandit les yeux. Son sourire s'étire encore plus. Il semble fou. Incontrôlable. Et pourtant, tous savent qu'il est toujours en contrôle, toujours en train de réfléchir à ses trois prochaines actions.

Ce n'est pas le genre de Krasny. Il fonce dans le tas, et il espère qu'il en sortira vivant. Ses parents lui ont souvent répétés qu'il n'est pas bien intelligent. Que ce n'est pas grave, qu'ils l'aiment quand même, mais que franchement, il est pas futé, quoi. « Alors compte sur ta carrure à la place mon chou, oui ? » concluait sa mère avec un sourire bienveillant.

Et c'est ce qu'il fait. Se basant entièrement sur ses instincts, il fonce dans le tas. À sa droite, Naïzer lui adresse un clin d'œil.

**.**

**.**

_– Krasny ! l'interpelle Wren en joggant dans sa direction. _

_Il relève la tête de son entraînement et pose la massue à sa gauche, se frottant les mains. Wren lui adresse un sourire chaleureux. Il se demande s'il devrait sourire lui aussi, dans cette situation. _

_– Je sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais Kell et Payne sont en train de former leur petite alliance… commence-t-il en arquant un sourcil._

_Krasny hoche la tête. Et maintenant, devrait-il dire qu'il est inquiet ? Est-ce que Wren semble inquiet et cherche à être rassuré ? _

_Les interactions humaines… Il n'y comprendra jamais rien._

_– Et donc… je monte ma propre alliance. Pour lui tenir tête, tu sais ? J'ai pensé que tu serais peut-être intéressé. Je sais que t'es plutôt solitaire, mais…_

_Il se gratte la tête, se penche un peu vers l'avant avec un air de conspirateur._

_– Tout ce que je veux, c'est que ce soit pas un fou comme Valerade, ou Payne, qui gagne. Qu'en dis-tu ? Dans nos derniers moments, tu crois pas que c'est mieux d'être en compagnie que seul ? En tout cas, moi je préfère vivre ça en compagnie de mes amis._

_Amis ? Wren le considère son ami ?_

_Il force un sourire hésitant, qui ressemble probablement plus à une grimace, et hoche à nouveau la tête. Les yeux pétillants, Wren lui tape l'épaule._

_– Génial !_

_Derrière eux, Naïzer lui fait un clin d'œil, l'air satisfait._

**.**

**.**

Elle lève les bras calmement. Elle aurait pu se défendre, plaider pour sa vie, lui rappeler toutes leurs conversations des les quarante dernières années. Lui s'en souvient, du moins. Même si elle reste silencieuse, même si elle se contente de le regarder avec ses yeux bleus maintenant légèrement délavés…

Elle lui rappelle Eta, parfois. Encore plus que Lateefah, qui a cette cruauté en elle qu'Eta n'a jamais vraiment possédée. Oh, elle s'en donnait l'air. Mais il pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

Il a un pincement au cœur. Même après toutes ses années, il se souvient si clairement d'elle. Et Shaylee… L'autre blonde aux yeux bleus. Comme Eta. Comme Lateefah. Une femme si douce qui a tout perdu la même année que lui.

Alors il soupire et baisse son arme. Shaylee entrouvre la bouche, secoue la tête. Elle doit être stupéfaite d'avoir la vie sauve. Lui aussi, il est stupéfait. En ouvrant les yeux ce matin, il se l'était promis. Pas de pitié, pas d'hésitation. Tue ou meurt. Tue ou _Lateefah_ meurt.

– LYALL ! hurle Lateefah dans son dos quand elle réalise ce qu'il vient de faire.

Shaylee grimace, une expression peinée, au bord du désespoir. Lyall se retourne lentement, prenant soin de la garder dans son champ de vision, pour suivre son regard.

Aux pieds de Lateefah git le corps éventré de Maret, la tribut du Cinq. L'alliée de Shaylee. Sa bonne amie, sa confidente. La pauvre Maret, déjà aux portes de la mort depuis sa maladie, un squelette au teint cadavérique. Une proie facile. Et une femme si bienveillante, si chaleureuse. Ce n'était pas étonnant que les deux se soient alliées.

Shaylee pleure, maintenant. Lui aussi, il aimerait bien. Il voudrait se laisser submerger par toute l'horreur qui les entoure. Aller dans les Jeux la première fois était une chose. Il ne connaissait personne sauf sa partenaire de district. Il n'avait aucun attachement émotionnel.

Mais aujourd'hui, dans cette sordide arène, ce sont ses amis, ses compatriotes qui meurent. Qui s'entretuent. Le Capitole réalise-t-il ce qu'il leur fait ?

Il n'en doute pas.

– LYALL, TUE-LA, IMBÉCILE ! lui crie Lateefah et se dirigeant vers lui à grands pas.

Comment fait-elle ? Pour être si froide, si en contrôle… ? Elle est devenue une machine à tuer. Tout le contraire de ce qu'Eta souhaitait pour elle. Et il a été impuissant. Il n'a pu que l'observer alors qu'elle grandissait, qu'elle passait de cette adorable fillette à cette jeune femme déterminée que rien n'effraie, puis à cette adulte sans cœur, sans pitié, sans états d'âme.

À ce monstre.

Mais… il ne peut pas… Il refuse qu'elle soit le seul monstre. Qu'elle porte ce titre bien malgré elle, car c'est son éducation qui l'a forgée ainsi. Car elle était si innocente, emplie de compassion. Avant la mort d'Eta.

Alors il empoigne sa pique fermement et l'abat sur Shaylee d'un mouvement gracieux né d'années d'entraînements.

Elle glapit faiblement et s'empare du manche, les yeux écarquillés. Il relâche la pression, sort facilement la lame de la plaie. Du sang dégouline de celle-ci en petites gouttelettes et disparaissent sur la pierre du sol. Shaylee se tient le ventre, pliée en deux.

– Lyall ? Achève-là ! Qu'est-ce que t'attend ? grince la voix pressée de Lateefah juste à sa gauche.

Il hoche faiblement la tête et déglutit.

– Pas besoin. C'est une blessure mortelle, finit-il par dire quand il retrouve enfin sa voix, le mensonge plus facile qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Lateefah hausse les épaules et lui fait signe qu'il est temps de partir. Les combats sont presque tous terminés. S'ils continuent de trainer, ils risquent de se faire prendre par les deux plus grosses alliances.

Son regard croise celui de Shaylee alors qu'il s'éloigne, la lueur de sa lampe-torche l'éclairant une dernière fois.

Le visage crispé par la douleur, elle est déjà en train de se relever.

**.**

**.**

_– Regardez-moi ça ! Quelle magnifique coïncidence que vous soyez tous les trois mentors cette année ! s'exclame Miro Underwood, l'hôte du district Quatre, avec sa bonne humeur habituelle._

_Shaylee, Wren et Lyall lui lance un regard morose, si ce n'est légèrement incompréhensif._

_– Pardon ? demande enfin Wren d'un ton acerbe qui trahit son jeune âge._

_– Mais oui ! L'ami d'enfance de la finaliste Eta, la petite amie d'Hammil et le gagnant des trente-cinquièmes Jeux, Wren ! Ne pensez-vous pas que c'est l'occasion rêvée de discuter de votre ressenti sur ces Jeux, d'une colère que vous pourriez porter à Wren… ou encore de la culpabilité que celui-ci pourrait éprouver… Thérapies de groupe ! applaudit-il avec enthousiasme. J'ai toujours adoré !_

_Wren fronce les sourcils, ses yeux passant de Shaylee qui est devenue blanche comme un linge à Lyall qui a croisé les bras et regarde ses pieds dans un silence de plomb._

_– Hum… moment d'inconfort ? finit-il par rire nerveusement._

_Il replace son cache-œil par habitude et roule des épaules, faisant croasser le bébé corbeau qui y est perché._

_– Je… j'ai quelque chose à faire, donc… _

_Il s'éloigne à reculons avant de disparaître hors de la pièce sans demander son reste. À quinze ans, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il veuille éviter ce genre de situations plutôt que de les affronter._

_– On remet ça à plus tard alors ? demande innocemment Miro._

_– Peut-être, grince Lyall, la gorge nouée._

_La mort d'Eta est encore beaucoup trop récente à son esprit. Encore trop douloureuse, trop irréelle, trop… Ça ne fait qu'un an, bon sang ! Son amie d'enfance, sa meilleure amie, peut-être… peut-être même la femme qu'il aurait pu aimer... Morte. Si près du bout._

_– Tu… tu es l'ami d'enfance d'Eta ? lui demande Shaylee d'une petite voix alors que Miro s'éloigne en chantonnant._

_Il hoche la tête faiblement. Il vient de se souvenir qu'Eta a tué Hammil._

_– Oh. Hum… Enchantée, j'imagine, dit-elle tristement._

_Elle replace une mèche blonde derrière son oreille et relève la tête. Ils échangent un regard lourd de sens. En cet instant, ils se comprennent parfaitement. Car ils vivent le même deuil. La même douleur._

_À cause de cela, ils ne seront probablement jamais amis. Mais à cause de cela, ils seront malgré tout liés._

**.**

**.**

Le noir. Évidemment, elle doit tomber sur une arène plongée dans le noir.

Comme si ce n'était pas assez qu'elle se retrouve dans les Jeux alors qu'elle n'est pas une ancienne vainqueur, mais en plus elle doit affronter sa phobie du noir.

Elle descend de sa plaque, les yeux fouillant son entourage frénétiquement. Pour ne pas faire se faire tuer, pour trouver son père, pour ne pas se concentrer trop longtemps sur les coins sombres où n'importe quelle créature pourrait lui sauter dessus.

Elle prend une grande inspiration, essayant de se calmer, et sursaute violemment quand une main se pose sur son épaule droite. Dû aux enseignements rigoureux de son père, elle attrape le bras de l'inconnu et tente de se retourner pour lui asséner un coup de genou là où ça fait mal.

Elle rate son coup.

Wren s'écarte avec une souplesse impressionnante pour son âge. Il lève la main avec un petit sourire. Peut-être pour sembler rassurant… mais le piolet qu'il tient en travers de son épaule avec négligence donne plutôt l'effet contraire.

– Je fais que garder un œil sur toi jusqu'à ce que Draze nous rejoigne, explique-t-il en la poussant contre la paroi de la grotte, loin des autres tributs. À sa demande.

Il a éteint sa lampe-torche en même temps de parler et se place maintenant en position défensive. Immédiatement, elle se sent plus en sécurité. À leur gauche, les deux tributs du Un sont engagés dans un furieux combat et ils ne leur portent aucunement attention.

Wren jure à côté d'elle. Il s'empare alors de son poignet et la tire le long des parois. Elle tente de se débattre, mais n'ose faire le moindre bruit de peur de se faire repérer. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il _fait_ ? Son père lui a dit qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, si jamais ils étaient séparés. Mais est-ce vraiment le cas ?

– Reste là ! lui siffle-t-il finalement, en la poussant dans une crevasse sans ménagement.

Elle écarquille les yeux en se rendant compte qu'il l'abandonne. Non ! Elle ne peut pas… Elle va mourir si quelqu'un la trouve ici !

Ses yeux se posent immédiatement sur Payne qui se fait attaquer simultanément par le grand noir du Onze et le tribut à l'expression de marbre du Sept.

– GRIMWYN !

Elle relève la tête à l'appel de son père. Elle veut lui répondre, le prévenir d'où elle se trouve, qu'elle va bien, mais elle est pétrifiée sur place. Les paumes en sueur, elle ouvre la bouche, mais aucun son ne sort.

Et dire que son père lui reprochait toujours d'être incapable de se la fermer.

Elle pose une main sur sa gorge. Elle n'arrive plus à respirer ! Elle cherche la caverne des yeux frénétiquement, essayant de retrouver son père au milieu des combats et des hurlements. Un sanglot lui échappe. Même Wren a disparu. Si jamais elle se retrouve seule, elle…

– Grimwyn ! chuchote une voix tout près.

Un couinement de terreur lui échappe. Une lumière l'aveugle soudain et elle cache ses yeux de ses mains.

– C'est moi, Grimwyn !

– Oh !

Elle s'avance d'un pas, puis d'un autre, et finalement se jette dans les bras de son père. Il lui chuchote des phrases sans queue ni tête à l'oreille de sa voix grave et familière, essayant de la réconforter. Derrière lui, elle aperçoit Wren qui lui fait un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner à la course.

– On y va, grogne Draze en la relâchant à contrecœur.

Il la guide d'un pas sûr, ignorant les combats qui font rages autour d'eux. Devant eux, la tribut du Onze leur lance un regard terrifié quand la lampe-torche de Draze l'éclaire, avant de disparaître dans un passage.

Ils rejoignent celui-ci. Le plafond est bas et ils doivent se plier en deux pour s'y faufiler.

Ça y est, ils ont quitté le bain de sang.

Étrangement, Grimwyn n'en ait que plus terrifiée. C'est donc ça, les Hunger Games.

**.**

**.**

_– Quoi ?_

_Elle a dû mal entendre. C'est impossible. C'est… elle était… c'était terminé. Elle était saine et sauve. Dix-neuf ans. Elle avait enfin dix-neuf ans. Elle n'était plus éligible. Alors… Alors, c'est impossible. _

_– Puisqu'il n'y a pas de vainqueur féminin dans le district Douze, c'est vous, la fille de Draze Ackho, qui serez envoyée dans l'arène._

_– C'est une blague… n'est-ce pas ? rétorque-t-elle d'une voix interloquée._

_Le représentant du Capitole lui lance un regard condescendant. Comme s'il s'adressait à une fillette de cinq ans. Un rire nerveux lui échappe. Ne comprend-il pas qu'il vient de la condamner à mort ?_

_– Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! intervient Draze, le visage rouge de colère. Elle n'est même plus éligible !_

_Exactement. Alors allez-vous faire foutre. Pas question qu'elle participe aux Hunger Games. Elle… elle va se marier dans un mois, bon sang !_

_Elle reste pourtant silencieuse. Incapable de se défendre, incapable de plaider pour sa vie. C'est son père qui le fait. Qui enrage, s'apitoie, supplie, menace…_

_Le Capitole a déjà pris sa mère… Ils veulent maintenant éliminer l'entièreté de sa famille ? N'ont-ils pas déjà fait assez ? Déjà qu'ils lui prenaient son père avec cette Expiation… Cela fait des mois qu'ils se disent adieux, qu'ils se préparent à la séparation finale…_

_Mais non. Finalement, elle aussi doit mourir. Elle aussi doit payer le prix pour un crime qu'elle n'a pourtant jamais commis. _

_Sales connards. Comment peuvent-ils… comment osent-ils ?_

_Et le pire, c'est qu'elle ne peut rien faire. Qu'elle est impuissante. Tout comme son père._

_Elle va être dans les Hunger Games._

_Elle va… mourir._

_Son père sanglote, la prend dans ses bras, la cajole, la rassure, lui promet de la protéger. Elle prend son visage en coupe et force un sourire sur ses lèvres, le regardant droit dans les yeux._

_Au moins… Au moins, ils seront ensembles. Jusqu'au bout. Comme cela a toujours été. Les Ackho contre le monde. Contre le Capitole. Alors… tout va bien ?_

_Non. Tout va mal. Mais ce n'est pas important. Car si elle s'effondre, il sera détruit._

_Elle doit être forte._

**.**

**.**

– Besoin d'aide, Payne ? crie Kayla à l'autre bout de la caverne.

Il se contente d'éclater de rire, sautant d'un côté à l'autre pour éviter les attaques de Krasny et Naïzer. Wren continue de longer les parois, camouflé par la noirceur. Maintenant que Grimwyn est saine et sauve dans les bras de son père, il est temps de décamper. Kayla et Kell ont fini leurs propres combats, et avoir son alliance décimée dès la première journée n'est vraiment pas ce qu'il a en tête.

Medea continue de hurler. Il aimerait l'aider, mais ce n'est pas le moment. Les Jeux façonnent vraiment des monstres, parfois. Ou… peut-être à chaque fois, en fait. Mais certains arrivent à le cacher mieux que d'autres.

Comme lui.

Il siffle, attirant l'attention de ses deux alliés. Kell se retourne brusquement, c'est de lui dont il était le plus près. La lampe-torche le met à découvert, mais il s'y attendait.

– À plus, connard ! sourit Naïzer en direction de Payne.

Krasny lui envoie un dernier coup de poing, toujours aussi stoïque, et les deux disparaissent dans le passage que Wren éclaire. Ils éteignent immédiatement leurs lampes et s'enfoncent dans le tunnel à l'aveuglette. Wren peut encore entendre les cris de Medea alors qu'elle est longuement torturée. Il serre les poings.

Il ne peut pas aider tout le monde. Sa survie passe avant tout. Il ne se prenait pas pour un héros avant, et ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il va commencer.

Il s'accroche soudain sur quelque chose et tombe tête la première avec un juron. Naïzer allume immédiatement sa lampe-torche. Wren vient de se prendre les pieds dans… Arzen.

Le vieillard est recroquevillé au sol, le visage caché sous ses bras. Il tremble de tout son corps et empeste la pisse. Wren se relève lentement, les sourcils froncés.

– Qu'est-ce que t'attend ? s'impatiente Naïzer. On peut pas traîner, les autres vont venir après nous bientôt ! Laisse-le, on sait bien qu'il va mourir bientôt de toute manière !

Wren soupire et s'accroupit devant le vieil homme.

– Arzen ? dit-il doucement.

Celui-ci relève un peu la tête. Il semble si perdu, si misérable… Comme un gamin qui a perdu ses parents dans un lieu publique. Wren a un pincement au cœur. Il aide Arzen à se relever, le prend par les épaules avec une grande inspiration.

– M'en veux pas, hein ? Je fais que tenir ma promesse, murmure-t-il, son cœur battant la chamade.

Et d'un coup rapide, il enfonce la lame du piolet dans le cœur de son vieil ami.

**.**

**.**

_– W-Wren ?_

_Il s'apprête à ignorer le vieil homme, qui est habituellement perdu dans son monde imaginaire de toute manière. Sauf que ses yeux semblent plus lucides qu'à l'habitude, ce matin-là. Avec un soupir, il se retourne et affiche un sourire pour son ami qui n'a plus toute sa tête._

_– Oui, Arzen ?_

_Le vieillard prend une grande inspiration, les mains tremblantes, et fait signe à Wren de se mettre à son niveau. Ce dernier se penche, curieux. Les deux se regardent droit dans les yeux pendant un long moment._

_– On… on s'apprête à retourner dans les Jeux, n'est-ce pas ? demande enfin Arzen, prenant Wren par surprise._

_– Oui, répond-il simplement._

_À quoi bon mentir ? Ils ont toujours été honnêtes l'un envers l'autre, ça ne changera pas dans cette situation. Particulièrement pas dans celle-ci. Quand Arzen reprend un peu de lucidité, il a besoin de connaître la vérité. À besoin de se sentir en contrôle de sa vie, ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes… ou quelques secondes._

_– Dans l'arène… Wren, tu dois me tuer. Si tu me croises, tue-moi. Je ne veux pas… je sais que je vais perdre le contrôle encore plus, et… je…_

_Il se tait brusquement, la voix chevrotante et les larmes aux yeux. Wren déglutit et s'empare de la main d'Arzen pour la serrer. Il hoche la tête, incapable de promettre à voix haute. Incapable de reconnaître que c'est réellement ce qu'il fera, dans l'arène. _

_Qu'il devra tuer son ami. Son mentor. Le premier à l'avoir approché parmi les autres mentors alors qu'il avait tué son père de sang froid, que tous chuchotaient qu'il avait perdu la tête durant ses Jeux. C'était probablement le cas, d'ailleurs. Mais ce n'était pas important aux yeux d'Arzen. Le gagnant des septièmes Jeux en avaient vu, des gens détruits. Et il avait aidé Wren à se remettre sur pieds.  
_

_– Merci, murmure Arzen avec un sourire édenté._

**.**

**.**

Elle a mal partout. Plus particulièrement aux doigts. Qu'elle n'a plus.

Elle a presque envie de rire, mais il n'y a que des sanglots qui sortent d'elle. Elle a envie d'insulter, mais elle ne peut que supplier. Elle a envie d'attaquer, mais elle ne peut que se trainer pitoyablement au sol.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il l'a rattrape, bien sûr. Qu'il la tire par les cheveux, lui plante l'arme dans l'épaule pour la ramener vers lui. Qu'il lui chuchote à l'oreille toutes les tortures qu'il a en réserve pour elle.

Et qu'elle sanglote, supplie et soit absolument et horriblement pitoyable.

Donc oui, elle aimerait rire. Mais elle a beaucoup trop mal. Surtout là, maintenant, alors qu'il passe une lame sur la peau de sa joue pour lui en arracher une partie, le tout accompagné de son rire maniaque comme bande sonore.

Elle est bien contente qu'il n'y ait pas de miroir. Franchement, elle aurait probablement une crise cardiaque si elle voyait à quoi son corps ressemble maintenant.

Et merde. Elle a besoin d'un miroir. Et d'une crise cardiaque.

Tout pour qu'il arrête. S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, _s'il vous plaît_.

Quelqu'un… que quelqu'un l'aide… que quelqu'un…

– Ah, mon petit jouet chéri… soupire El Monstro, s'asseyant en tailleur à ses côtés. Si tu savais comme on va s'amuser !

Elle frissonne, pleure de plus belle. Il dépose un doux baiser contre ses lèvres, puis les arrache avec ses dents. Elle hurle, tente de s'agiter, de le griffer…

Sauf qu'elle n'a plus de doigts. Ni de joues. Ni de lèvres. Ni…

– Y'en a encore un en vie, ici ! s'écrie une voix masculine non loin. Tiens, c'est le partenaire de district de ton jouet !

G-griffin ?

– Oh-oh, on regarde pas ailleurs, ma jolie ! chantonne Valerade. D'ailleurs, on regarde nulle part !

Elle aimerait dire qu'elle est surprise. Non, vraiment. Mais après les lèvres, disons qu'elle avait vu venir les yeux crevés. Ha, ha, mauvais jeu de mots.

Putain. Ça fait mal.

Son hurlement se mélange à celui de Griffin dans la pire des symphonies alors qu'il se fait lui aussi tuer à petits feux. C'est presque poétique. Le mentor et sa protégée, les deux drogués du même district, tués en même temps.

N'empêche. Medea se dit qu'elle aurait vraiment dû se faire exploser quand elle en avait encore la chance.

**.**

**.**

_– On m'a dit que tu es la personne à qui parler pour se droguer… _

_Griffin relève la tête, le reste du corps encore avachi sur son canapé. Medea se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés, le visage crispé par la détermination._

_– Vraiment ? grogne-t-il._

_– Vraiment._

_– Ha ! Sers-toi, ma belle._

_Elle s'avance de quelques pas alors qu'il lui pointe l'aiguille et la fiole contenant la drogue liquide._

_– Je… je sais pas trop… comment on fait…_

_Il soupire, passant une main fatiguée sur son visage et à travers ses cheveux graisseux._

_– Une débutante… génial. T'es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux, petite ?_

_– Oui, se contente-t-elle de répondre._

_Tout pour oublier ses Jeux, sa famille qui l'a abandonnée, les morts qu'elle a sur la conscience. Tout pour oublier qu'elle devra bientôt être mentor. Qu'elle devra retourner au Capitole. Faire sa Tournée de la victoire._

_Elle veut juste… s'échapper. Et les drogues sont le meilleur moyen d'accomplir cela._

_– Ok. Approche, que je t'apprenne comment foutre ta vie en l'air, ricane-t-il doucement._

**.**

**.**

Les sept canons du bain de sang résonnent dans l'arène comme une condamnation. Le Haut Juge a un sourire satisfait. Certes, un plus grand nombre de morts aurait été souhaitable. Mais vu l'horreur des deux dernières, les lamentables tributs du Six, c'est vite oublié.

Tout se passe comme prévu. Ses favoris sont encore en vie, et ils promettent un spectacle plus que magnifique. Tous seront collés à leurs écrans. Il en frémit déjà rien qu'à l'idée.

Oh, comme il _aime_ son travail !

* * *

Récapitulatif des morts pour vous aider un peu : Arzen Hammer (D3), Maret Finley (D5), Medea Juxleben (D6), Griffin Erwin (D6), Anamye Horme (D8), Siruis Storm (D8), Graziella Suarez (D9).

Et, euh... aucune idée de quand sortira le prochain chapitre. Reviews ? X)


End file.
